


Top Secret Project

by FriendLey



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Maureen is curious about what her husband is doing every night out on the water planet.
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson
Kudos: 12





	Top Secret Project

“So, where've you been?”

John clutched his chest, his knees almost buckling. He turned to see his wife, seated in the Hub. 

There's only one emergency lamp turned on and it's right in front of her, allowing John to see the small smile playing on her lips. 

She wanted to scare him, he realized.

Well, it worked.

John unzipped his jacket and walked over to her, saying, “You know I can’t tell you that,” before bringing his mouth down to meet hers.

He started to pull away but Maureen gripped his shirt and stole one more kiss. 

John then walked over to the fridge while Maureen followed. She leaned against the counter as John poured himself a glass of water.

She studied him. He didn’t look out of breath, so he wasn’t out for a jog (not that the space suit was entirely made for jogging).

“This is the third time you’ve come home late,” Maureen noted.

John had been leaving the Jupiter after dinner lately and would come back hours later.

When asked, Will said his dad was exploring. Penny said, “There’s nothing to explore!” while Judy said, “He just probably needs to clear his head.”

Maureen wasn’t worried. John could take care of himself. But she _was_ curious. 

“Should I be worried you’re sneaking out to meet someone in this water planet?” Maureen asked, careful to make plain the teasing tone in her voice. 

John chuckled. “Oh, yes, absolutely. I’m sneaking off to have an affair with some redheaded alien mermaid.” He put his glass away and then held out his hand for Maureen to take. 

They walked back to their compartment. 

"So, what are you doing out there?”

“I told you it’s a surprise.”

“Does it have something to do with a botany question Will had for me this afternoon?”

They reached their room and John said, “Will should learn how to ask questions more subtly.”

“So, it _is_ related.” Maureen sat on the edge of their bed while John changed into his pajamas. “Can I guess what it is?”

“You can guess but I won’t tell you.”

Maureen grinned. Puzzles like these were things she loved to solve. “Are you and Will making some kind of edible seaweed hybrid?” 

John gave no indication of either confirming or denying her hypothesis. He only gave a passing hum.

“Of course if it _is_ food you’re planning on making, you’d have brought some samples back for the lab. But you’ve come home empty handed three times now. Except for that one time you brought Penny back a sea shell which thankfully wasn’t hiding some creature or another.”

John shook his head at his wife, amused. She hated it when she didn’t know what was happening in her own house and he absolutely loved keeping this secret from her, knowing how much she’d enjoy it once she knew. 

He climbed into bed and stretched out his legs, while Maureen scooted over, lay on her side beside him, and propped herself up on an elbow. 

“So, it’s not food,” she declared.

John only hummed again. 

“Which means that it might have something to do with Thanksgiving. I mean, it’s two days away.” Maureen sat up and swung her legs over John, straddling him. “Are you or are you not creating some kind of sand turkey?” she asked this in so serious a tone that John couldn’t help but laugh.

Instead of his usual hum, he shook his head. “No, I am not.”

Maureen pouted and then placed her hands on John’s chest. She began drawing figures on it and John sighed contentedly. 

“I know what you’re doing,” he murmured.

“What?”

“You’re trying to seduce the information out of me."

“Is it working?” Maureen asked, leaning down to bat her eyes at him enticingly. 

John gave her a soft kiss. “No.”

Maureen exhaled and rolled back to her side of her bed. “Fine. Keep the top secret project a secret.”

“It’s not really a secret. More like a surprise.” John slipped an arm underneath her and another one over her waist. He then pulled her against him, spooning her. He kissed the back of her head and said, “You and the girls are going to love it. I promise.”

…

The look on the girls' faces when they saw what Will and he did to the glowing moss from the shore and the seaweed that only came out on sundown was priceless.

“This is your top secret project?”

“Mm hmm. It was easier getting a tree from a lot in Glendale.” 


End file.
